


The Real Battle

by Kmaxwell1997



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Brienne is the Best, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Multi, bisexualbrienne, mini hunger games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmaxwell1997/pseuds/Kmaxwell1997
Summary: You are Raylin, a girl from Rainwood, that stumbles upon Brienne of Tarth.





	1. Chapter 1

You first encounter her when she arrives at Harrenhal. You'd heard of the tall blonde woman among whispers of the people, but in person it was simply magnificent. You were delighted to see the living legend, but you knew what must happen to impress a guest at Harrenhal.  
Since you were among the last four women from a group of about thirty taken from Rainwood, you knew the kind of games that were played to impress whoever was staying. There had been about 8 fights so far, where animals had been put in the pit with you. In some battles, every girl involved survived; yet, in some all were killed. It was a mix of luck and good timing. You had been randomly selected to participate in the easiest of games, one wild lynx with three girls... it seems easy. You'd been given certain weapons, and you'd been victorious. Now your time is limited. You knew it would be a hard fight. Locke would want to impress the tall soldier woman and the Jaime man.  
Since you'd been taken a year ago, you had missed a lot of talk of thrones and royalty, but you knew Jaime was important. Important enough for you to suddenly be called from your daydream.  
"Destry, Olira, Briony, Raylin! To the door now." You hear a deep, raspy voice call to you from the prison door.  
You immediately turn to look at your three friends.  
Destry was a strong girl of around 24, black, shoulder length hair was thick as it blew through the rough air. Her blue eyes were frightened at the mention of your names.  
Olira was a blonde girl around the age of 23, with long, wavy hair and green, piercing eyes. She was taken shortly after you, so you had bonded deeply.   
Briony was your best friend. She had medium length straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was naturally beautiful. You were both best friends in Rainwood in your small community. You'd grown up together so she was 21, one year older than yourself. She'd been injured in her last fight so she had a limp, but she was strong, and gave you a reassuring smile as she wrapped her arm around your shoulders.  
"It's alright, it's alright." She whispered in your ear. You couldn't notice. Tears were clouding your eyes, threatening to spill over. You knew exactly what was happening when that man called your names. Your brown eyes look darker as you are filled with fear, and your skin paler. You toss your long, chocolate brown hair over your shoulder as you try to get your legs moving towards the bright light of the open door a few feet in front of you.  
Destry and Olira are already out the door, and Briony shakingly leads you out.   
When you step out the door, a flash of bright light assaults you as you are finally seeing daylight. You squint your eyes, attempting to block out the intensity as you are shoved to the ground, your hands tied behind you. They begin leading you to the chambers to prepare for battle. Hair, makeup, everything in excess. As they lead you up the stairs, you catch sight of the tall woman kneeling, rope wrapped around her midsection keeping her hands beside her. At that moment she looks at you, her icy blue eyes filled with confusion. The moment doesn't last long, however, as you are slapped across the face, bringing yourself back to reality as you are quickly raced up the stairs.   
You enter your own room again, and are met by a familiar face.   
Olan meets you at the door with a fierce hug, and the men leading you to him leave you two together. There are no words, just the happiness that you have lived through enough battles to see him again, one of the only kindhearted people at the camp.  
"Olan, this is it, I'm sure of it." You cry as you grip him tightly, knowing it will be the last time you spend with him.  
"Hope, love. Hope." He whispers softly in your ear.  
He quietly leads you to a stone bath filled with incense and lavender as he undresses you and places you in the tub.   
You used to feel uncomfortable at this, until you grew fond of him, not to mention the fact he told you he isn't interested in women. You grin as he washes your hair, telling you stories of beautiful places in the North, the wonderful people he met there. He tells you of the mountains and fields as he washes your body, and sings to you as he grooms your body. Once you are dried off, he leads you to the bed, where he begins doing intricate braids as he ties in flowers.  
"What are those?" You question in confusion at the lavender flowers placed in your hair.  
"Locke's orders. He said it would be a... uh... special one tonight." He murmurs apologetically.  
You bite your bottom lip in understanding. This is going to be your biggest challenge. Your last challenge most likely, and he wants a show. Whatever you are facing tonight, it will be good enough to entertain his men and royalty. You swallow a lump in your throat as Olan hugs you from behind.   
You are placed in odd clothing. It is a dirty off white shirt which flares from the sleeves, which is very loose fitting around your shoulders. An olive skirt is given to you; yet, it is ragged and the front is torn so that it covers your thighs but dips longer towards the ends and the back in a high-low fashion. You are given your traditional boots. You look like you're a bed warmer! You can't fight in this! You look at him in disgust and he merely shrugs apologetically.   
He brings over charcoal for your makeup. It is heavy black over your eyelids and a slight dusting over your outfit as well. He brings over a brown color as he contours your cheekbones, and finishes it off with a heavy pick blush and bright red lip color. You really look like a whore. This is embarrassing. Your head drops at your appearance in the mirror.  
"That's what he wants. He wants to embarrass you. Don't let him take anything else away from you." Olan commands. He's standing by your side. "Now, Locke commands me to take you to the dining hall. You are to serve him and his guests tonight."   
You are led from the small room down a set of corridors as you are brought to a large and elegant hall. Tapestries are strung in every direction, and there are many tables lined up. You are already late. Your three friends hold trays of fruit in front of them while a large man gives you a tray with three chalices and a large pitcher of deep red wine.  
"Ah, my dear Raylin! Come, you are late!" You hear Locke yell as you hurry to their table. He's wearing many furs and a nasty grin as he gestures furiously for you.  
You see Lannister, cradling an arm in a strap of cloth. My gods, his hand is missing! You try not to stare as you take in this change.   
It is then you notice the tall woman. She is put in a pinkish dress, obviously a mockery of her. She looks angry at the way he's treating you and the women.   
The four of you girls are all wearing the same outfit and heavy makeup. They are all looking down at the floor.   
You step up to the table and set up the chalices as you pour the wine quickly, slightly spilling a small amount on the table by Locke as you hasten your pace.  
"My apologies, my lord." You whisper as you attempt to find a napkin. He has a devilish grin on his face as he grabs the wine pitcher.  
"No worries my dear, hold this will you?" He challenges as he quickly throws the wine pitcher, which hits the wall and immediately soaks you and the other girls with dark liquid. He laughs menacingly as you wipe the remaining wine from your face and run to stand next to the other girls.  
"My lord, there is no need to be cruel." The woman intercedes, compassion and anger filling her voice.  
"Oh, my lady Brienne, this is merely nothing compared to the fight that will happen tonight. They will be our entertainment." He gestures drunkenly as he grabs his glass and takes a sip.  
"What do you mean?" Jaime question, his face dropping the fake politeness and gaining confusion.  
"These lovely wenches will be our show tonight! I have a special surprise! It's not every day we have special guests!" Locke smiles as he takes a sip.  
"So you're going to kill them?" Brienne looks at him with disgust as she comments.  
"Oh no, I won't. That's not my part!" He laughs as he motions towards the window. Brienne and Jaime run to it before they both gasp. It is then that the four of you run to the windows to see what is outside. There are five wolves, howling and biting at their chains.   
"They're starving. They haven't eaten in six days." Locke laughs as he notions to the window.  
"That's barbaric! They have no chance!" Jaime says as he runs to the table and slams a fist on it.  
"This is useless violence, they're only children!" Brienne yells, eyes full of tears as the rest of you are glued to the windows in shock.  
"They are capable maidens are they not?" He laughs as he gets up and walks to a door which he opens.   
"Take the girls to the pit! We have a show tonight! Gather all my men and tell them that there will be wine and entertainment!" He yells as a fleet of twelve men run into the dining hall, grabbing the four of you as you struggle and scream in their grasp. You cry out but are only pulled into darkness as you are brought underneath the castle to the pit.   
It is a somewhat small arena, surrounded by tall logs that keep you inside.   
On the dirt there are four weapons. A sword, a bow with about 10 arrows, a spear, and a club.   
You may have some chance. You look up to see a large crowd of men along with Locke, Brienne, and Jaime. Word spreads fast. The men handling you shove you into the dirt as they exit the pit. Next comes Olira, then Destry, then Briony. You all meet in the middle.  
"I can use a sword, I used to practice a bit before." Olira says.  
"I don't know how to use anything besides the bow and arrow." You nod as you stare at the weapons.  
"Me either." Briony whispers.  
"Briony, you take the bow and arrows! You'd be good at distance shooting since you're injured. Destry, you take the club.  
Raylin, you take the spear. We all stay together. Diamond formation, we face the outside. If someone... doesn't make it. Rearrange to triangle. Alright?" Olira shouts.  
"Alright!" You all agree.  
"Good. Now w-"   
Just as Olira is about to finish, you are all drenched as a mystery liquid has been tossed on you.  
You look up to see a large drunk man with a dripping wooden bucket. Your faces are full of disgust and anger.  
"Deer fat! A little seasoning for the wolves!" He yells as the men laugh and cheer.  
You shake off the remaining liquid as cringe and shiver in disgust.  
"Raylin, listen, it's okay. We are going to be alright." Briony whispers as she grabs your hands, shaking from the surprise of the shower of grease.  
You hear a horn sound, the beginning of another game.  
You all scramble to take your weapons as Locke announces the commencement of the entertainment.  
You hear a side door of the pit being opened, but look to see nothing. You hear the sound of chains rattling as the door is unleashed, and then nothing. The arena falls completely silent, no cheering, no laughing. For a few moments you can only hear the gentle howl of the wind through your ears and the trees, and see the shaky, shuddering breaths in the cold of you and your friends as your hearts race, holding your weapons.   
The grease has made you cold, and the wind is blowing through your long hair as you shake, attempting to hold your spear steady, but in vain as you can visibly see it vibrating in the icy air.  
You practically jump when you hear Locke shout, "Well come on you stupid fucks! Send in the wolves!"   
It is then you hear a whipping sound and a rush of feet hit the ground as you hear the wolves take off. Seconds pass before you see a flash of fur enter the arena. An arrow flies and hits it in the head instantly, killing it. You look back to see Briony smile as you all take a deep breath. You glance up at Locke to see him with an angry grimace.   
A second flash appears, this time running too fast for you all to react as it tackles Destry. Olira breaks the formation to slay the beast, which is successful, but it is too late. You run with Briony to kneel by Destry, blood pouring from her throat. You cannot make out anything past the sharp intakes of breath and gurgling sounds as her body stills. She's gone. You quickly turn around with a cry of anger as you head towards another wolf that is barreling towards you. It lunges but you jab your spear at it just in time as it falls to the ground in a slump. One more down.  
You are grabbing your spear before you see a flash run past you, going straight for Olira. You see her try to fight it with her sword, but it is too quick as it bites her hand, causing her to scream and drop the sword. It then attacks her neck, instantly killing her. You grab the spear and throw it at the animal, only injuring it slightly as it grazes its back. It immediately starts running towards you, and you run to grab the club beside the fallen Destry.   
You grab it, but you are knocked into the dirt as the wolf jumps onto your back, biting your right shoulder. You scream and roll over it with your body, knocking it loose as you grab your club and hit it on the head. It helps, which gives you time to get up and run to grab Olira's sword. You quickly pick it up and stab it in the neck, which slays it.   
You look behind you to see the last wild wolf standing over a now dead Briony, the bow and arrows a few feet in front of her, close to you. Tears fill your eyes as you see the pool of blood around your friend, and the odd expression of emptiness on her face.  
The crowd starts roaring, clapping up a storm as they hit the wood siding in anticipation; they know the end is near. The wolf steps aside from your deceased friend, and begins to trot a distance from you. It begins circling you, which only directs your attention further to the bow and arrow laying in the dirt. You don't know how to wield a sword, but you can shoot; it's your best shot of survival. You quickly break into a sprint towards the bow and arrows, and can feel the heavy thumps of running behind you as the wolf follows. You reach it in time to load it and turn around to see the wolf a few feet in front of you, sprinting with bared and bloody teeth.   
You close your eyes and release the string, letting it fly. You feel a hard impact as a furry thing hits you, teeth grazing your neck and drawing blood as it lands on top of you, unmoving. You feel one harsh breath of warm air on your neck, and then stillness. You've won.   
The crowd is silent as everyone is staring at you, not sure which one of the two of you has won.   
It is then that you push the wolf off of you, dust swirling around you as you raise your bow above your head. The men begin cheering, yelling at the top of their lungs. You see Brienne and Jaime cheering as well, clapping for your victory.  
You ignore the cheers as you run to be beside Briony, holding her head in your lap as you kneel, stroking her hair. Her once bright eyes are full of emptiness, and the trail of blood coming from her lips has already dried. The dust beside her a rusty color, you lean into her ear to tell her your goodbyes.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll see you soon." You whisper, tears falling as you kiss her forehead.  
"Well, I must say I'm quite surprised to see you standing here." Locke says with a grin as he's standing to address you.  
You get up from where you are kneeling and walk to stand in front of him in the pit.  
"I'm very impressed. You have lived again. The last Rainwood woman!" He yells as he throws his hands up in a gesture for applause.   
They applaud and a group of men grab you from behind and lead you back into the castle grounds.   
You are bloody, angry, heartbroken, confused.   
You are so fueled with hatred for these people. You are left to a different room, a very elegant room. It must be built for a king!  
That's when it hits you. It's Locke's room.   
You are filled with dread and uneasiness as a feeling fills your stomach and you clutch your tummy. Your knees fail you as you hit the floor and tears fill your eyes. He wants to bed you. The winner.  
The door flings wide open as you see Locke enter with a grin. "Congratulations, wench."   
"What do you want."  
"I have a proposition."  
"I want nothing to do with you."  
"Listen closely, you just might change your mind."  
Silence fills the room as you say nothing.  
"Your days of fighting can be over. Now. Forever. Be mine. Or, a fight tomorrow. One you will not win this time, I guarantee it."  
"I'd rather die than be with you."  
"Speak carefully, wench, you have one last chance."  
"I know my choice."  
"And what's that?"  
"Fuck off."  
At this he punches you in the face, sending you flying as guards enter the room.  
"Take her, put her with the big bitch." He yells as you are carted away, legs dragging as you kick at the faceless men bringing you to a dark room.  
The door opens and you are tossed inside carelessly, falling directly on your hurt shoulder, eliciting a sharp cry as you contact the floor.  
"Are you alright?" You hear a deep, yet comforting voice from a distant corner.  
"Brienne?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Brienne?"  
A tall figure approaches you in the dim lighting, and you can barely make out the familiar face in the lighting.  
"Yes."  
"What are you doing here? You're a guest, this is practically a prison cell." You question, voice full of confusion.  
"I'm not of importance, I must stay here. Locke says it won't be for long, he has something planned for tomorrow." She murmurs as she looks at you apologetically.  
"Oh God. Well at least I won't be dying alone." You add apathetically.  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
"You know as well as I do that he's going to have us killed tomorrow. Another form of entertainment to keep the men's spirits up."  
"I thought that was only with prisoners?"  
"True, but you are one now as well."  
"How did you get here?"  
"My father sold me when I was 19," you begin as you settle on the bed, "and my mother had passed. We were low on food. We were desperate. I have younger brothers and sisters. My father told me he had to send for my uncle. I didn't even know I had one, well, I guess I don't really have one. Anyways, it was a lie, there was no uncle. Once I was deep in the woods, a group of about five men captured my friend and I. She decided to help me send for my uncle, but it was a set up. My father gave me to the men for a few gold coins." You look down at the quilt in sadness as you try to continue.  
"I wasn't the only one. There were many women taken that day. Mostly girls. I wasn't even the youngest! We were sold to Locke and were a part of his entertainment, as we will be again tomorrow."   
Brienne looks down at the ground and walks over to the bed to sit with you.  
"And your friend? The one that was taken with you?"  
"She was lost today. We almost made it. We said we would make it together, and win for each other." You let a tear slide as you remember your best friend.  
"I'm so sorry." Brienne says as she lays a slightly cold hand on your shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
"It's alright. But I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, we fight hard. We give them seven hells." You hum as you sniffle and wipe your tear away.  
She smiles at your idea.  
"What were you doing with a Lannister? And how'd you end up here?" You ask.  
She begins explaining the long story of how she became a member of the king's guard, met Lady Catelyn, and promised to deliver Jaime to King's Landing.  
You listened for hours, mesmerized by the tales of her journey. Soon, you grew tired at the end, exhausted from your day. You cannot stifle a yawn, and she notices.  
"Well, that's enough for tonight, I'll finish in the morning." She chuckles as she pats the bed.  
"Wait! Before we go to bed, can I ask you something?"  
She nods.  
"Will you pray with me? Briony and I prayed every night here, and it doesn't seem right to do it alone..." you sighed as your mind is bombarded with images of your dead friend.  
"Of course." She smiles, grabbing your hands and waiting for you to lead.   
"New Gods and Old, I ask you to give me the guidance of your plans for our future. Watch over my brothers and sisters with a ready sword, and if I fall into an eternal slumber, give them the knowledge of my passing and the hope that I will meet them once again. Forgive my father, he knows not of what he had done, and keep my mother safe in your keep. Ancestors, I honor you, and will try to live with the dignity you have taught me. Give Brienne the strength she needs to continue her duty and keep this chaotic and evil word safe. Protect her. Briony... Briony if you're there... I'm sorry I couldn't be with you at your end. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. But I'll be with you soon, and I ask for you to wait for me when I enter so we will dance and feast for eternity."   
You bow your head, hiding the tears streaming from your face. Brienne notices immediately and wipes them away.  
"That was beautiful... you know she must be so proud of you." She whispers.  
You choke on another sob as you thank her, and begin to lay down in the bed.  
"Come, stay with me. I always used to stay with Briony every night and whisper tales of knights and kings and beautiful valleys. We would talk about Rainwood, home. I don't think I can bear being alone for the remainder of my time in this world." You sadly state as you pull the covers close, and Brienne kneels ok the bed behind you and lays down, embracing you in a hug.  
"I'm sorry about your friend. I know how hard it is. And you I'm here. Don't worry. I'll do the talking tonight."  
"But you need sleep!" You exclaim as you turn to look at her in surprise.  
"Oh, I've gotten enough sleep. I come from the stormlands as well in Tarth. Have you ever gone anywhere besides Rainwood?"  
You nod your head no.  
"Well, I have. Do you know how beautiful the Great Sept of Baelor is on a spring morning?"  
She begins talking about the sun, the trees, everything with little to no details spared. Before long, you feel yourself falling asleep as you feel a protective arm around you.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke with a stream of light billowing into the room. You could see small specks of dust floating through the musky air, bright orbs flying through the crowded room. You hear the laughter and working of men outside, and you release a small yawn.  
This wakes Brienne, who jumps at the sudden sound and tenses; yet, she laughs when she notices you made the noise.  
"Are you ready for today, my lady?" She asks, trying to keep a note of positivity in her deep voice.  
"I had a dream." You finish as you look down at the straw scattered about the floor.  
"And?"  
"I met Briony in the pit. I was with her, and I saw a flash of light as she screamed." You release a sigh as you put your head in your hands. "It's an odd thing to think about every day and being alright with it... death. I wished for it so many times, but now, I'm not so sure I want to die." You whisper, holding back tears as you break down. She embraces you in her arms, keeping you against her as you sob uncontrollably.  
"He said he would make sure I died if I didn't sleep with him... today is that day." You sniffle as you grip her arms.   
"You're with me. We'll be safe together. Briony will have to wait. Locke won't win this time." She cooes as you start to collect yourself.  
"As much as I appreciate that, don't get yourself killed over me. He's going to kill me regardless, and if you get involved... he'll kill you too. If you want to live, just don't try to save me, alright?"  
"I protect those that need me most, and I won't stop because some bastard is angry he cant have you."   
You smile as she grabs your shoulder.  
"We are in this together, whether you agree or not."   
She gives you a soft shake as you laugh, and you both turn around as you hear the door slam open.  
"Up, wenches! Big business today!" A man shouts as you are ushered out the door by Brienne, who gives you a hopeful grin.  
"Olan insisted on having you both." The guard says unenthusiastically as he opens the door just in time for you to rush inside of it.  
You run in at lightning speed to give him a warm hug, him lifting you off your feet and swinging you around as he chuckles.  
"I told you. Hope." He giggles as he sets you down and directs his attention to the tall figure at the doorway.  
"And this must be the lovely Brienne, you are welcome here." He gestures as the guard shuts the door behind you all.  
"That's very kind of you ser, but what is all of this exactly?" She questions.  
"I help you prepare for your fight."  
"Good, which weapons will we be given?"  
Olan sighs and puts his hands on his hips.  
"Well, I can't prepare you in that way," he chuckles as Brienne gives him a look of anger, "I prepare you by bathing you, dressing you. You know, the works."  
"Oh gods..." Brienne murmurs as she sits on the bed and throws her face in her hands.  
"Oh, but he's just marvelous! He's one of the few good men here." You praised as you look at Olan.  
"Certainly I will not be bathing in his presence." Brienne looks at the Olan as she continues resting her head.  
"Well normally I would advise you the same but I don't fancy your type, my lady." Olan says as he walks over to the bed and you giggle.  
"My type?" She practically seethes as she looks up at him.  
"Women." He shrugs as you release a hearty laugh.  
"Oh, my apologies." Brienne states as her face changes to express relief and you try to stifle more laughing.  
"No need, my lady. That one fought me as well until I told her." He gestures to you as he chuckles. "But I do need to start, Locke wants you both ready in a few hours." He looks down at the ground.  
"I'll go first! Brienne you don't mind so you?" You chime as you walk over to the tub.  
"Not at all." She nods as she looks towards the neatly drawn bath in the room.  
"Great, you don't mind staying here?" You ask as she is still trained on the petals floating in the water.  
"Not at all." She repeats as you begin undressing.   
"Oof, that shoulder wound needs cleaning." Olan states as he begins swirling the water with a bar of soap while you finish removing the last of your clothes. In the corner of your eyes, you can see Brienne gawking at your body. It must be a bad wound!  
You slip into the water and cry out in pain as the water reaches your wound, you practically jump out of the water. Olan tries to push your wound completely in the water, but you thrash violently and pull from his grasp, yelling an animalistic cry.  
Your screaming has stirred Brienne from her place on the bed as she runs near the tub to check if you are alright.  
"Brienne, come quick and help." Olan motions to the tub as she begins to walk closer to you.   
She reaches the tub and looks to you in sympathy, still screaming as the water has been tinted a light pink from the wound reopening.  
"Hold her down, this part will hurt her, and you are far stronger than I am." He yells as he grabs her hands and moves them to your shoulders.  
She pushes you completely into the water which causes you to scream louder, piercing cry.  
"The skin on top is infected. I'll need to scrub it off. I'm so sorry, Raylin," he whispers as he kisses your dripping forehead. He grabs a cloth, wetting it in the water before putting a medicine on it.  
Nothing prepares you for the searing pain that confronts you.  
He begins scrubbing your skin as you cry, releasing a disturbing amount of tears as Brienne holds you in place.   
"It will be over soon, I promise." He murmurs as he continues scrubbing with a sympathetic expression on his face.  
Finally, he stops, and washes away the old skin, your back slowly being covered in a sticky red liquid as the reopened and raw wound bleeds profusely.  
He brings out a cloth and grabs an ointment from around the side of the tub as he hands it to Brienne.   
"Keep pressure on it, will you? I need to wash her hair and I don't have three hands." He chuckles as you feel a sharp pain on your neck area again and wince, releasing a hiss at the contact.  
"Sorry." Brienne whispers apologetically as she applies more pressure.  
You finally relax and Olan begins his routine of washing your hair and telling you stories.   
Brienne watches in awe as his hands work though your locks and you smile as he talks about the mountains.  
He brings in the lavender soap again and begins washing your body as you ask him questions.  
"Do you know what beast he has for us?"  
"No, sadly. But, he says it's going to... uh, be the best one yet." He sighs as he washes your body. You look to Brienne in sadness as she gives you a hopeful grin.  
"We've survived worse." She adds as she squeezes your good shoulder.  
Olan gives Brienne a smile as he grabs a towel and leads you from the tub. You wrap yourself as he leads you both to a different bath place.  
"What's this?" You ask in confusion.  
"Well, the tub is too small for a woman of your strength. And Locke instructed me to give you a different soap." Olan instructs as Brienne undresses and he begins washing her.  
"It smells like cherry blossom." You sigh with a grin as you inhale the sweet aroma permeating through the foggy room.  
"That's what it is." Olan grins as he works a lather into Brienne's hair.  
"It smells just like the cherry blossoms in the forests..." you close your eyes and inhale deeply as memories flash through your mind. Briony. Mother. Betrayal.  
You snap your eyes open.  
"I know why he chose it." You mumble as you slide down the side of the wall, no longer able to support yourself.  
"Why?" Olan asks.  
"My father sent me away to get captured in the cherry blossom patch of trees. There's a large patch at the edge of the woods. It looks as if it is snowing pink on windy days. It's beautiful. But I always associate the smell with agony. The betrayal of my family. Being carted away forever. Briony screaming. Me screaming..." You choked as you close your eyes again and grab onto the wall for stability.  
You do not hear a reply at first, just the stillness of the waters. They stopped moving, administering the cherry blossom soap.   
"He knew this, and wanted to make me miserable." You grunt as you put your face in your hands.  
"He will try to get under your skin, but you can resist." Brienne states as Olan grabs the soap and brings it to you.  
"He wants to make you miserable. I know this. But, if you only think of the horrible times, he wins. You said it yourself, the trees were snowing pink. There must be good memories with them." He whispers as he hands you the soap.  
You inhale slightly and try to think of the happy memories.  
Your little sisters running through the trees as you chase them. Laughter. You meeting a boy under one, and him telling you of how beautiful you are. Laying in the sun and counting how many petals caress your nose.   
You smile as you nod your head.  
"You're right."   
You give the soap back to Olan as you watch Brienne undress, her back muscles rippling as she takes off her clothes. The constant twitch of muscles working fascinates you as you watch, and Olan clears his throat as you jump, breaking the trance.  
He giggles as Brienne blushes and steps into the tub. She winces as he undresses and steps into the tub.  
"Fear not, my lady. I will not hurt you. Remember, I have eyes for another kind." He laughs as he brings the soap to her body. She eventually relaxes as he washes her body, giving attention to every part of her body as you watch.  
When he finished, she hands her a towel and she follows him, wrapping the towel around her body as she steps out of the room, going back to sit down on the bed as he grabs a comb.   
He begins brushing your long hair, dragging the bristles down your back and right above your bottom, where the hair ends.  
"How does your hair grow longer every time I see you? It's only been a day and I think it's grown inches!" He laughs as you lean back into him and giggle.  
You listen to his heartbeat and sigh, relaxing as your head stays on his chest.  
He swirls a group of strands from each side and brings them back, circling to meet in the middle as he ties your brown hair back with a fiber.  
"I'm afraid there is not much to do with your hair, my lady, but I can attempt a series of braids if you please?" He turns to Brienne as he finishes.  
"Worry not, it's fine as it is. And you don't have to call me that, I'm no lady." She encourages.  
"What do you wish to be called?"  
"Brienne."  
"As you wish, Brienne." He smiles at her name, comforting her. "Locke gave me your clothes to wear." He frowns as he opens a closet to show them. He opens it to look upon a deep pink dress, with frills and brown fur sporadically weaved into the fabric. It was beautiful, but an obvious knock at her lack of feminine nature, a tease for her brute strength, an embarrassment.  
Yours, however, is utterly humiliating.  
A revealing, small brown corset lay on the floor, weak ties barely holding it together. It looked dirty, disgusting. The skirt was even worse. It was a dirty white color, mud on it, with prominent slits and holes throughout the front and back. A brown leather choker laid on top. It was barely an outfit at all. It was the outfit of a whore. He wanted to humiliate her, and he was succeeding  
There was a letter next to it, and you picked it up.  
"Raylin,   
You have one last chance. Come to my room now, and you can live, or die a whore. I look forward to seeing you dressed up for me regardless. Make your choice."  
You released a cry at the reading and Olan took you in his arms as Brienne grabbed the note, frowning as she read it.  
"That is ridiculous. Do not listen to him." She soothes as she runs circles around your back.  
Suddenly there is a knock at the door, and a loud voice shouts, "five minutes, wenches!".  
You both look at each other, complete silence surrounding you, and you begin shaking.  
Olan takes you over to the bed and holds you, pulling you close to him as he sniffles, trying to stop his tears as he hugs you.  
"Olan, I want to thank you one last time,"  
You begin.  
"Don't talk like that, you don't know what can happen." He tries to comfort you.  
"We both know what will happen today if I don't go to him. I'm not going to him. I'm going to die today."   
A guard enters and practically breaks the door swinging it open, causing you all to jump.  
"Get dressed wenches! It's almost time!" He yells.   
"Well get out so they can get dressed, ya fuckin bastard." Olan seethes as the man turns around and leaves, shutting the door behind him.  
He gives you both sympathetic looks as he hands you the outfits, helping you both get dressed as you look into the mirror in horror. You look like a whore, and he wants you to die like this. What will he do to your body? Will he throw it in a ditch? Burn it? Feed it to the beasts? Or worse...  
Brienne shakes you from your trance as she grabs your shoulders, making you focus on her. "Show him no fear, he wants to see you frightened. Don't give him anything." She commands and you nod your head in agreement as Olan leads you both outside.  
The yard is empty, which is never good. It's always packed with men working, fighting, just about anything. They must already be at the pit, waiting for you both to arrive.  
You are lead underground again and brought into the pit once more. The wooden planks surround you but you are still able to see the faint hint of people cheering above you. It seems all of the soldiers are here for this... this cannot be good.  
You glance around the arena and notice rust colored red patches everywhere. They must not have cleaned up from the last time. You swallow a cry with a gulp.  
Don't let them see you cry.  
Don't let them see you cry.  
You are drawn from your thoughts as you hear a ferocious, deep growl coming from behind the wall.  
You look to Brienne with fear in your eyes, as she takes your hand and drags you behind her.  
"Stay behind me, alright." She commands as you are forced behind her large body. Suddenly a flash of an object directs your attention as you look to your left and see something has been thrown in the arena. Brienne grabs it and scuffs. A wooden sword. What are we supposed to do with a wooden sword?  
Suddenly the gates open and a large brown bear stumbles into the pit. It is feet taller than you, snarling. It pushes the dirt around effortlessly as it growls in aggravation.  
The men cheer and begin singing an odd song about bears and maidens.  
You look up to see Locke smiling at you as he yells, "That's it, whore! If you won't let me fuck you to death, then the bear will!" He laughs.  
You smirk as Brienne guides you away from the bear, which continues circling and assessing you both.   
It suddenly lunges, knocking the sword from her hand as it scratches her left shoulder, three prominent claw marks beginning to bleed profusely. She falls for only a second, and you grab the sword and throw it at the bear, which distracts it from attacking Brienne.   
It turns towards you and you run, suddenly feeling a heaviness on your back as you fall forwards. It's only after a few seconds that you feel the searing pain on your hips, and notice with frustration that there are four large laceration from a paw swipe just above your right hipbone.  
You look up to see the bear staring down at you and grab a fistful of dirt and throw it into its eyes, effectively blinding it temporarily as it growls in frustration.  
You feel someone grab your shoulders and drag you back, and Brienne throws you behind her, holding the wooden sword at bay in front of her.  
Now it circles again, and she lunges at it with her sword as it releases an increased frustrated growl.  
A few seconds later, Brienne lunges at it once more; however, this time the bear grabs the sword which pulls her closer, and slashes her shoulder. You scream as you see it knock her down, and you hold onto her, attempting to drag her backwards as the bear comes closer.  
You are shocked to hear a thump sound behind you, and turn to see Jaime with a cloud of dust surrounding him. He jumped in?  
The bear retreats slightly, and Jaime grabs the two of you and tells you to get behind him. Jaime tells his men to pull you up, and you feel your body launched in the air as Brienne tosses you up effortlessly. You then see Jaime bend down and Brienne step on top of him to grasp the arms of Jaime's men.  
The bear growls as an arrow hits it, and begins to charge Jaime. Brienne shouts for you to hold her legs as about five of you total hold on for dear life as she reaches to grab a dangling Jaime. With a lot of effort, you lift him successfully, the three of you falling to the wooden platform, panting from exhaustion as you look up to see Locke staring down at you as he murmurs with a smirk, "The bitches stay."  
You see Jaime negotiating for you, and know you've won. He whispers something about sapphires as he leads the two of you away. You follow him out of the castle, practically screaming with joy.  
Once outside of the grounds, Jaime turns to you both.  
"Are you alright?"  
Brienne nods as you stare at him in shock.  
"Yes, ser Jaime, it is an honor. You have saved my life. How can I ever repay you?"  
"No need to pay me. I protect the innocent. You needed protection. So tell me, maiden, what is your name?"  
"I am Raylin, twenty years of age, daughter of Segard, member of Rainwood."  
"Rainwood? You're from the stormlands?"   
"Indeed."  
"That's a long way from home."  
"It is, ser. I'm not even sure where home is anymore." You look towards the ground in embarrassment as Brienne nudges him.  
"You are welcome with us, here. Always."  
"Thank you, my Lord."  
"Please, call me Jaime."  
"Thank you, Jaime."


	4. Chapter 4

After the turbulence of the past events, the journey to King's Landing seems effortless and short, and it's only days before you reach it; in fact, jaime's men even bought you a horse along the way. They offered to buy Brienne one, but you insisted on sharing to save money, and Brienne agreed rather quickly.   
Jaime insisted you pick out a horse at a farmer's stable nearby, and the poor man was more than happy to make a deal.  
"Well, Raylin, the pick is yours." Jaime stated enthusiastically, holding his arms out wide towards the field in an opening manner. Your gaze fell upon the field; at least 20 horses were grazing along the plain.   
"Really? I get to choose?" You replied, shocked completely at his kindness.  
"Well, yes, you would like to choose wouldn't you?" He laughed as you engulfed him in a large hug before walking into the pasture.  
Most trotted around, not paying attention, until you felt a nudge on your back, and turned to confront a beautiful stallion. It was a beautiful mare, shiny black mane with a black coat to match. Muscular, he could carry you and Brienne with no effort.  
"This one!" You tell enthusiastically as you start walking towards Jaime and Brienne. It is then that you notice the horse has been trotting behind you, keeping a pace to stay near you, and he nudges you with a sniff near your ear.  
The farmer laughs, "That's odd, he never usually likes anyone that comes out here, you're a special one!"  
"What's his name?"  
"We didn't actually give him one... no one could get near enough to pet him..."  
"Hmmmmmm how about Sable?" You question, looking towards Brienne and Jaime in approval.  
"It's beautiful, very unique, what does it mean?" Jaime asks.  
"Black." You reply with a smile.  
"It fits beautifully, Sable it will be." Brienne concludes as Sable whinnies in your ear.  
You turn and stroke his hair, "you hear that, Sable? You're coming with us!"   
Jaime pays the farmer and laughs as you eagerly jump up onto Sable's back and hug him from his neck, peppering tiny kisses on his mane. Brienne jumps up behind you and takes the reins, sitting snuggle against your back.  
You continue onto King's Landing, where when you enter the gates, you watch Jaime struggle to get back to his normal life, being insulted by a working man immediately as he enters the city.   
While he meets his sister, you and Brienne put Sable in a stable and decide to eat. The meh there are generous, and offer to escort you down to the pub. You walk inside to see many Lannister soldiers, drunk, tossing back pints of ale. It smells of sweat and piss, and although you try to contain you expression of neutrality, it breaks as it assaults your nostrils. You look up to see Brienne with a similar expression, yet she makes a disgusted sound as a man approaches you.  
He seems to be about 30, tall, and very drunk. His salt and pepper hair is down to his shoulders, and he has deep brown and yellow teeth. He stumbles towards you as he grabs onto your tunic, gripping the material aggressively in his hands as he stammers, "Ya wanna fuck, my darling?" Slurring his words as he attempts to steal a kiss.  
You make a grunt as you knee him squarely in the crotch and he falls to his knees, the audible sound of the wind being knocked from him as he releases the remainder of the air left in his lungs with curses.   
As you walk by the man attempts to grab your tunic again, but you land a swift kick to his crotch once more, permanently deterring his actions and you resume walking to a wooden table with two chairs. You hear Brienne laughing as you sit down.  
"Well, I don't know if he's going to be able to give any heirs after that!" She laughs, her eyes filled with admiration as a man sets down two pales of ale.  
"Well, he had it coming. He almost ripped my best tunic!" You laugh as you take a pint in your hand. Brienne doesn't take an ale, and you look at her with a confused expression.  
"I'm not partaking in drunkenness, my lady." She says with a shy smile as she looks towards the floor.  
"Well, more for me! And my gods, Brienne, call me Raylin!" You giggle as you take a sip of the ale before making a sour face and setting the cup down. This instantly sends her into a fit of laughter.  
"You don't fancy the taste?" She sarcastically ponders.  
"It tastes like piss... watered down piss." You murmur painfully as the bitter aftertaste still fills your mouth.  
A man comes forward with two meat pies as he laughs and says, "Well, darling, we don't drink it for the taste. We drink it to get drunk." He walks away as you take in his words.  
"What does he mean by that? Drunk... I've heard of it before but never felt it. What is it?" You curiously ask her as you hand her a pie and fork.  
She graciously takes both as she adds, "Well, it's like the dizzy feeling you get after you hit your head, but not the painful throbbing from the injury. You feel giddy, giggly, emotional, you stumble and slur sometimes. It's different for everyone really."   
"I want to try it." You state as you raise the pint to your lips, try to not taste as you gulp down the ale until it's gone in seconds. You're thirsty from the journey, and you haven't quenched it until this moment. When you put the pint down with a sigh of satisfaction, you see that Brienne has a look of shock on her face.  
"How much have you actually had before?" She asks carefully, her eyes still trained on you.  
"I mean I drink occasionally! I used to have a glass of wine at a fancy dinner every once and a while! I know the fuzzy feeling!" You nonchalantly add.  
"Only a glass? That's it?" She asks as you take another large gulp of the ale and take a bite of the pie.  
"Yes, why?" You ask, confused until a fizzy feeling begins to come over you.  
"Oh no. You took a large jump from wine to ale. Do you know how potent this ale is? These men have only had two pints and they're experienced drinkers!" She states as you take another bite, the feeling growing heavier as your mind becomes even foggier.  
"Well, I guess is a lilstrong." You slur as you try your best to cover up your action with a smile.  
She doesn't buy it.  
You make an odd face of surprise as you pretend to look at someone behind her.  
"Is that Tyrion?" You state, acting fake confused and excited.  
As soon as she turns to look you take the pale of ale remaining and down it, again rushing to finish and as you set it down you hear a familiar voice.  
"Raylin, what are you doing?" Jaime Lannister laughs as he puts his good hand on your shoulder and approaches your table. Brienne turns to see Jaime chuckling as you have the second pint to your mouth and slowly set it down on the table with a not very convincing smile.  
"Raylin! What did you do?" She shouts in concern.  
"I knew you wouldn't let me finish it... so I improvised." You slur and finish with a hiccup as you smile, sending Jaime into another fit of heavy laughter.  
"Jaime! It's not funny!" Brienne scolds him as he laughs harder.  
"Oh, wench, let her have some fun. She's been cooped up all these years with that monster of a man. Let her live a little." He nonchalantly adds.  
"Brienne, I'm fine. See? Lemme show you." You stare as you attempt to get up, fumbling as Brienne quickly jumps up to catch you.  
"Calm down, wench, she's fine!" Jaime says dramatically as Brienne shoots him a deadly glare and whispers aggressively, "If she's alright, why are all these men looking at her like she's a piece of meat."   
You immediately look to see most of the men in the pub staring at you with an odd look on their faces. It's familiar, scarily familiar.  
You lose your breath when you remember.  
It's the look Locke had on his face when he tried to force himself on you after you won the fight.  
You gasp, and both Jaime and Brienne look at you with a confused look.  
"Why are they looking at us like that?" You whisper, terrified.  
"Right, we're leaving, now." Brienne states as she reads your scared expression and Jaime nods in agreement. By now, you're drunk, already feeling even more dizzy by the minute.  
You stand up with a struggle and Jaime and Brienne are attempting to lead you out of the pub when you feel yourself being pulled backwards aggressively.  
You look back to see a pair of hands grabbing your waist, it's the drunk man before, slightly more sober and angry.  
"You hurt me real bad before, darling. Now you gotta kiss it and make it better."  
Another man kicks the back of your knees, making you crumple to the ground. The same man grabs your arms and pins them behind you, raising your chin up to look towards the angry drunk from before. He's undoing his pants, taking off his underclothes as you scream. It's a piercing, high pitched animalistic yell, a slight cry at the end of it. All the men have gathered to watch what is happening now, forming a small circle around you all.  
You close your eyes as you hear them chant, you struggle to get away but it's useless.  
You suddenly feel a rough push from behind as the man holding you falls to the ground lifelessly, drops of blood hitting your face and spraying your tunic and body. He limply falls onto your legs as you scramble backwards. The angry drunk now has an expression of pure fear as Brienne sinks her sword into his stomach and yanks it back aggressively. The man falls to his knees, his pants still undone, and his face twists painfully as he falls forward near your feet.  
You look up, sniffling, to see Brienne with a ruthless look on her face as she approaches the crowd.  
"Would anyone else like to try to dishonor her?" She states angrily as she looks at the men retreating terrified back to the corner. Pools of red have now formed around you as the two men lie lifeless.  
You look to Brienne, tears in your eyes as she sheathes her sword and leans down to pick you up, scooping you up in her arms.  
Jaime looks shocked as you reach him at the exit of the pub. It's completely silent, except for the near silent sobs you release as you wrap your arms around Brienne.  
"Don't worry, dear, you're safe now." Jaime says as he strokes your long hair.  
"Sorry about your men, but also I'm not sorry about your men." Brienne says apathetically.  
"No worries. I'll alert my father first thing tomorrow and tell them of what they did. They won't be missed." He adds before he begins leading you both back to the quarters.   
The whole time back, Brienne soothes you, gently holding you and whispering soothing words in your ear.  
You reach your room and Jaime unlocks it before allowing himself in and Brienne following. He lights a lantern as he leads you both towards the bed, Brienne setting you gently on the furs.  
"You'll be safe here, Raylin." Jaime gently states.  
"How do you know that? What if they come back for me?" You cry.  
"Raylin, they're dead now." Brienne states.  
"Please... please don't leave me... I'm scared." You sob, clutching the blanket to you and wiping the blood from your face.  
Jaime and Brienne look at each other with a look of concern before Brienne sighs gently.  
"I'll stay with you, Raylin." She cooes, grabbing a rag nearby and wetting it, bringing it to wipe the blood from your face.  
Jaime smiles and turns to leave the room. Once the door is shut, she turns to lock it and comes back to the bed.  
"We need to get you out of those." Brienne states as you raise the tunic above your head, leaving you in your small clothes.  
She turns to look away, blushing.  
You remove your small clothes as you look at her.  
"Brienne could you get me a fresh tunic, please?" You ask, voice still slurring.  
She quickly turns to grab one in a dresser, and keeps her eyes low to the ground as she hands it to you.  
"Help me?" You whisper, struggling with the intricate ties.  
She pulls it over your skin, bringing it gently down over your body as you sigh.  
Once you are clothed, you look to see her still blushing. You grab her hand and stroke it.  
"Thank you for saving me, again."  
She blushes and smiles as she goes to get a tunic for herself. She changes quickly before bringing the blankets over you. She makes sure you are covered and warm before she slips in next to you, bringing her arms around you and pressing your back against her.   
You fall asleep peacefully feeling her heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well I would have stayed last night if I had known I could share the bed between two wenches."   
Your head is pounding. You try to sit up quickly but instantly regret your actions, falling back roughly with your hands pressed to your temple. You open your eyes slightly to see a blinding light, with Jaime Lannister standing in the midst, a wide grin on his face. Brienne is awake beside you.  
"Why does it feel like I've been thrown off a cliff?" You mumble, the words echoing loudly in your mind.  
"That would be the effects of the ale, Raylin. I mean, after all, you did have two of them." Jaime says as he paces to be next to the window.  
"Ughhhh, I feel like dying." You mutter aggressively as you feel the bed dip next to you, the familiar weight gone.  
You shout as you open your eyes in the worst possible moment as Brienne throws open the drapes covering the windows, sending bright streams of light into your eyes, bringing with it painful sensations in your brain.  
"Seven hells, Brienne! Take it easy on her!" Jaime yells as you hide under the darkness of the blanket.  
"She needs to learn, Jaime. It's the only way. Something worse could have happened." Brienne states as she walks to the bed and uncovers the blankets from you.  
"Raylin, you need to get up." Brienne whispers.  
"Please just let me sleep." You mutter as she takes your face in her hands, gently caressing your cheeks.  
"I'm going to help train you, we need to get up now."   
"Train me? With what?"  
"Self defense. Weapons. I noticed you are skilled with a bow. Do you have any other skills?"  
"I'm very good at finding natural poisons and antidotes. Herbal things in general."  
"Good, good. We must start immediately."  
"Why?"  
"What if I wasn't there to save you last night? What then?" She states, voice full of emotion.  
You look up to see her staring at you, wide eyed. This is the first real time you've seen fear in her deep blue eyes. Jaime stands astounded next to her, obviously taken back by the emotions as well.  
"I... I don't know."  
"You're going to survive. But you need me to help you. All I ask is that I have the peace of mind knowing that I've done everything to prepare you for this shithole of a world."  
"Yes... I understand. I'll do it."  
A smile comes upon her face.  
"Great, are you ready to begin?"  
You suddenly feel your stomach lurch as you run into the bathroom, emptying your stomach contents into the toilet.  
"Perhaps... we shall begin tomorrow." Brienne says, Jaime laughing loudly in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

"This food looks so good, but it also makes me want to be sick."  
You shake your head back and forth, hands on your temples as you lean forwards on the wooden table. You want to set your head down and go to sleep then and there, but Brienne would massacre you just for lack of manners. The steaming bowl of meat before you smells spicy, but also heavily seasoned with salt. That won't feel great on your stomach.  
Brienne eyes you like a hawk, probably to ensure you won't vomit at any time. You look to her with a sarcastic face.   
"You happy, Brienne?" You ask, voice tinged with saltiness as you take a bite and chew it dramatically.  
She smiles and takes a bite of the food as well.  
"Quite so. We should get you some water as well. Excuse me!" She shouts to a servant, effectively driving your head spinning at the intensity and loudness of her voice. You immediately throw your hands over your ears and cower to the table again.   
"Fuck Brienne! It hurts to exist!" You shout as Jaime nearly spits out his food in a fit of laughter.  
"Go easy on the girl, will you wench?" He jokes as he motions with his hand for a servant.  
"She's trying to kill me..." you look to Jaime with wild eyes as you finish the sentence.  
"Oh, just you wait until you spar with her. It's even worse." He smiles sarcastically as he chews another bite.  
The servant then fills your glasses with water, and you reach up to drink from it in no time. The coolness of the water hitting your parched and dehydrated body is almost euphoric, and its mere seconds before the entire goblet, that was once filled to the brim, is empty again.   
You look up to the servant with rivulets of water hanging from your chin as he gawks at you with wide eyes.  
You look to Brienne and see her frowning, which only makes Jaime laugh even harder than before.  
"Um, pardon me. May I have some more please?" You ask the servant before he embarrassingly refills your cup and scurries away.  
"Have you no manners, Raylin?" Brienne practically seethes.  
"I can't help it Brienne! I lived in that shithole for over a year! We fought for our food and would engulf as much as we could before it was taken away. I'm not used to this..." you remark somewhat sad and embarrassed.  
"Come on, wench, it's not like you're the shining image of a lady either!" Jaime comments with a wicked grin as he motions to you.  
"Do I have to teach you that as well, Raylin?" She remarks sarcastically.  
"Well, Jaime doesn't seem like the type to teach me! I think he's worse than I am!" You joke.  
"Fine. I guess you have much to learn." She replies with a smile.  
"Things were very different in Rainwood. Even then we ate with our hands and talked with full mouths. I've improved some at least!"   
"We definitely should not do those things here..." Brienne states as she places a napkin on your lap.  
"What's this for?" You ask, confusion written on your face.  
"It's a polite thing. Ladies put them on their laps during a meal." She states as you glance towards her lap and see a napkin there as well.  
"But... it's so much easier to clean your hands on the napkin up here!" You motion as you put the napkin back on the table where it once was.  
"Maybe, but we put it on our laps now." She laughs as she once again puts the napkin back on your lap.  
"That doesn't make sense..." you mutter as you furrow your eyebrows in frustration and confusion.  
"Sometimes the things we do don't make sense, but we do them anyways." She politely grins as she readjusts the position of the white cloth on your legs.  
"I guess that's true..." you reply with a smile and continue eating your meal with friendly banter and conversation.


	7. Mother Nature's gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was inspired by me and my friends having a conversation about the first time we got our periods. Mine was at a sleepover lol. It happened kind of like this with my friends except I was wearing clothes, no men were there, and I woke up first of my friends to see I made the Japanese flag out of my friend's white sheets. I literally thought I was dying and my friends mom had to comfort me and call my mom to pick me up and convince me I wasn't dying. Good times y'all. If anyone has any embarrassing period stories pls comment them so I don't feel as bad lol.

The next day came quickly, and you woke to the bright light of your drapes being opened again.  
"Time to train. Get up!" A loud, familiar voice greets you.  
You groan in sleepiness only to feel your bed dip. You rub your eyes and tilt your head to see Brienne, dressed in her clothes and ready to spar. She has a dull expression on her face. You remember then that you aren't wearing clothes, and pull the blankets up further to cover your shoulders and modesty. She doesn't seem to notice at all.  
It is then that Jaime enters, carrying some wooden swords with him as you smooths your hands over your face. Podrick and Bronn follow him, and everyone seems to be alert and ready for the day. Everyone, except you at least.  
"Five more minutes..." you whine as you take the covers and throw them over your head as you turn and roll to the other side. You feel the heaviness once at your side cease, and for a minute you think she's listened to you. It is then that you feel the blankets being pulled away, but you're too wrapped up in them to break free. You look up to see the four of them pulling you to the edge of the bed, grinning ear to ear. You start to think of how embarrassing it is that they're doing this. Even worse, you have no clothes, so you hang on for dear life.  
"Please stop!" You scream as you clutch the sheets to your thin frame; you hold on as tightly as you can, but in vain. You feel your body hit the hardness of the floor and you lose your breath for an instant as the wind is knocked out of you, causing you to lose grip of the blankets. You cry out as you feel the soft cloth flying from you as the cold air takes its place, sending goosebumps over your frame. You release a scream and scramble on the ground frantically as you hear the laughing become surprised gasps. You quickly draw your knees to your chest, covering your face in your knees as you wrap your arms around your legs. Luckily, your hair is long enough to cover a lot of your body, but you know they've seen things already because of the hushed whispers coming from them. Your honor, just like the rest of your life, has been ruined. No man is supposed to see you like this until your wedding, and three have. Your cheeks are flushed in embarrassment as you feel a soothing hand touch your back.  
"Get out!" You scream, sounding like an injured dog, hurt trailing in your voice.  
You look up to see Brienne standing next to you, an apologetic expression in her eyes and all over her face. The men have moved to the back of the room, their eyes looking towards the ground.  
"My lady, we didn't see-" Pod begins to stage before another one of your screams interrupts him.  
"Are you deaf? Leave!" You shout angrily as you clutch yourself tighter.  
You see the three men apologetically exit the room, practically tip toeing to not stir you further.   
Brienne grabs one if the sheets and wraps it around you. You angrily grip the material and throw it over your body as you turn away from her.  
"Raylin... Raylin I'm sorry." Brienne softly whispers as you feel a strong hand touch your bare back and you instinctively flinch.  
"You're just like the rest of them... trying to make me a fool. I told you to leave." You seethe, spitting the words aggressively.  
"We didn't know, most people wear clothes to bed and... oh dear..." you hear her voice trail off in concern as you look to her in confusion. Her eyes are trained on the mattress, where a medium sized patch of rusty colored blood remains.   
"Oh gods I'm hurt! Im bleeding! Help me!" You frantically begin searching your body for wounds before you feel a stabbing pain in your pelvic region. You gasp and whimper as you wrap your hands around your stomach, clutching it desperately to try to ease the pain, your body lurching dramatically as Brienne steadies you with her arms on your shoulders. You then look down to see a small spot of blood by your lower region, trailing down your inner regions of your thighs. You begin hyperventilating as you touch the blood and cry, rivulets running down your cheeks. Brienne looks to you with furrowed eyebrows in both confusion and concern.  
"What do we do? I'm dying..." you mutter as you cry and feel your stomach cramping again as you feel Brienne's hands reach your cheeks.  
"Do you not know? Did your mother not tell you? You... you hadn't had it before?" She comforted, gently rubbing her thumbs over the apples of your cheeks and wiping your tears.  
"My mother died before I really knew her well. What do you..." you look to her in confusion.  
"You're a woman now..." she soothes as you feel the pain in your stomach jab again.  
"What? I'm not dying?" You ask, voice filled with confusion.  
"No, not at all!" She laughs, "you're absolutely fine! It's completely normal! I thought you would have started sooner actually, most girls do..." she mumbles.  
"This is normal? This bleeding?" You ask, clutching the thin sheet to yourself.  
"Of course! It's okay, you're alright. It just means you're able to bear children now. You're no longer a child." She states as she shakes your shoulders with a smile.  
You let out a shaky sigh of relief and she laughs. You run your hands through your hair as you release a deep breath, calming yourself.  
"Did... did they see the-"   
"No, they didn't see the mattress." She soothes, rubbing your shoulders.  
"Why didn't my mother tell me... why didn't my father?" You question, confusion written all over your face.  
"She probably didn't want to scare you... it's quite frightening to tell if blood coming from your body when you're young... and fathers don't really talk much to young girls about these things. My septa told me about it when I was about ten years of age and I left crying because I was so scared. A big, bellowing baby running down the halls of the castle, can you imagine?" She jokes as she smiles at you and moves pieces of hair from your face behind your ears. You giggle at the thought.  
"It's scary the first time. It will hurt, but now you're a woman."   
"I feel the same as I did yesterday, besides the pain of course. Am I supposed to... feel... mature or something? Older? I don't feel like a woman yet..." you look towards the ground as she laughs.  
"I suppose you're supposed to feel the same, I did, it just means you can have children." She shrugs her shoulders.  
"Oh... I don't want children right now..."   
"You have time if you want to have them, don't worry. We won't soar today. We'll relax today, get you cleaned up. We'll eat, and I'll answer any questions you have, alright?" She looks to you with a grin.  
"That sounds great." You smile.  
"Good! Now, let's get you cleaned up. I'll tell the men that we're doing something today and they can start sparring and we'll meet them for lunch. I'll be right back to help you."  
She gracefully exits the room and you happily look at the door after she leaves. You wrap the sheet tightly around you as you look up out the window and into the clouds. The gods definitely like to have fun laughing at you sometimes, but at least you have people that will help you.


	8. Culpa

Hey sister friends! I’m so sorry I’ve been gone so long, I just came back from studying abroad in Northern Ireland and my phone decided to pull a big yikes so WiFi was iffy!   
BUT WE BACK

Your body tingles from the sudden warmth of the tub, filled nearly to the brim with flower and oil infused water. As you ease the last of yourself into the steamy surface, the edges dance against the rim of the bath, tiny waves splashing over the edges. You lean your neck back relaxingly and take a deep breath as your body stretches comfortably and then releases. You such happily as the warm water seems to ease the pain of your cramps a little, and you shimmy your head comfortably as you draw a deep yawn.  
You didn’t realize how tired you were, how exhausted your body feels. You hadn’t done much training or work yet, but your body feels as if you are carrying a heavy back along with you, weighing you down. Your legs feel incredibly heavier, your stomach heavy as well as if you had eaten the equivalent of four meals; yet, it growled in yearning for food, empty. Your muscles had the ache as if you’d been punched, your back hadn’t felt this worn since someone in an arena match knocked you to the ground to save you from an animal, the blow effectively leaving room for her to kill the animal but you were nearly paralyzed on the ground from the force. There was a light, dull ache where you suppose your womb is, the gentle but rude reminder that you’re a woman, and you’re suddenly angry at all the pain that is brought upon you simply by being a woman.  
You shrug as you find yourself pulling to sleep comfortably in the tub, eyes fluttering to stay awake; yet, you ultimately lose the battle to your slumber.  
“Raylin! Raylin help me!” You hear an all too familiar voice scream as you are suddenly in the battlefields of the arena again.   
“BRIONY!” You scream desperately as you look around you for her, for something.  
You turn every which way, your body flinging itself and eyes searching in every direction for your best friend.   
Suddenly, a wolf enters the arena, a blonde, shaggy wolf. It has piercing green eyes, almost like... almost like Briony’s. In fact, they are Briony’s.  
You furrow your eyebrows as you look directly into her eyes, and the wolf licks its lips.  
As it opens its jaws to howl, you hear only hear her voice streaming from it, “You left me. You left me to die, Raylin.”   
You look towards her with sad eyes as she aggressively steps towards you, claws drawn through her paws, ready to strike.  
“I... I tried to save you! You know that!” You yell desperately, looking deep into her emerald eyes, the same features evident but an entirely different entity.  
“I know nothing, Raylin.” She growls as she sprints towards you.  
You try to back up but fall to the ground, dirt flying all around you as you helplessly watch her barrel towards you. Her mouth unhinged as she prepares to rip out your throat, ready to kill you. You close your eyes and release a blood curdling scream as you hold yourself, and a sharp, stabbing pain in your neck brings you back.  
You hadn’t realized you were screaming in real life until Brienne is holding you to her chest, ensuring your safety and urging you to calm down and breathe. Your vision is still blurred as your adrenaline pumps and you struggle against her grip, desperately flailing to run from Briony and yet accept your fate for your responsibility of not saving her. The water is now flinging everywhere, waves crashing over and splashing the floor, covering Brienne, and creating a hurricane in your small space. You can vaguely hear your name being called, as if it were a whisper, or a shout from a mile away. Your eyes try to focus on something as you get your bearings on where you are. You feel your heart thumping quickly in your chest before you can feel a presence shaking your shoulders.  
Your eyes finally begin to notice her. She’s desperately shaking you and repeating your name with authority and concern to wake you from your nightmare. She’s wearing her normal attire and her eyes are in their usual wide, sapphire state. Her hair is tousled from her efforts of helping you, and her face is fixed in a confused, curious expression.   
You suddenly become aware of yourself.  
Most of the bath water is out of the tub and on either Brienne or spread about the flooring. The water in the tub has gone cold from the long time you were in there. The bottle of hair wash is broken near you, flung across the floor. Your hair is wet, tangled, and messily thrown about your face, and you completely forgot about your nudity, but you don’t even care anymore. That was the worst dream you’ve had. Does she hate you? Briony? Does she really blame you? Could you have done more?   
You hadn’t noticed the tears cascading down your cheeks until you hear your name gently being called, pulling you from your trance.  
“I... I want to go home.” You whisper as she lays a hand on your shoulder. She gives you a look of pity, so you ease yourself from the tub and get out of it, grabbing a large towel on the way out as she follows you quickly. As you begin to reach for the door handle, she pushes her body in front of you and barricades the door.  
“Where are you going?” She inquires curiously, eyebrows once again furrowed and her lips curled in a frown.  
“Home.” You reply apathetically.  
“You can’t go back to the Stormlands, it’s too dange-“   
“I’m not going to the Stormlands, I’m going back to Harrenhal.”  
Her face changes to complete shock as she moves her head slightly.  
“Why on earth would you go back there?”   
“I left Briony. It’s where I belong.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I don’t deserve to live when I left her to die.”  
“There was no way possible that you could have saved h-“  
“I was too slow, too stupid. She has a right to hate me. Locke should have jus-“  
“What do you mean ‘she has a right to’?” She interrupts.  
“I had a dream.” You tell her as you explain the contents of your slumber, and watch her face fall into sadness.  
“It’s just a dream, Raylin.” She assures, but you still try to get past her.  
“And what if it’s not?” You snap as she blocks and locks the door.  
“Let me ask you this- do you feel guilty?”  
“For Briony? Every minute.”  
“You shouldn’t.”  
“Why?”  
“Because mulling over the dead will bring nothing but pain. You did everything you could. You almost died yourself. She would want you to remember her fondly and not fight with yourself over grief and fault. She knew it was no ones fault except Locke’s.”  
“You don’t understand.” You snap back, more tears filling your eyes as you turn away from her and look towards the floor.  
You feel a hand snake around your shoulder and the tears fall again.  
“I understand as well as any other. I know how difficult it is when you feel as if you’ve failed to protect someone you love. In the end, the time you spend toying with yourself and picking yourself apart is time wasted. You know as well as I do that it’s not your fault. If Briony was here and you weren’t, would you want her to feel this way?”  
“No...” you whisper sadly as you begin to understand.   
She silently guides you back to your bed, the sheets and blankets clean and changed. She lets you under the covers as she sits by your bedside.  
“Try your best to have a good, peaceful sleep for once. I’ll be sitting right here.” She explains as she motions to where she sits on the edge of the bed, inches from you.  
You shoot her a thankful smile and she nods back empathetically, eyes full of understanding.  
For once, you take a nap without nightmares.


End file.
